


Broken

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius loves Narcissa so much, it's disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, sad, a bit squicky...  
>  **Warnings** : hard to say, actually. Dellusions, Crossdressing... nothing illegal  
> Written 2005

“Oh yes, darling!”

Lucius moaned and thrust deeper. He stroked the soft fabric of Narcissa’s dress with his fingers. 

“You are so beautiful my dear.” he whispered tenderly and with a final gasp he spilled his semen in the hot body under him.

Lucius sank on the bed and caressed the body through the silky dress. 

“I love you, Narcissa” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep. As he slept, the house elf stood up and removed the noble dress. 

“Poor sir…” he sighed. “After the lady’s death he is really broken, but wearing mistress’ dress is all Dobby can do.”


End file.
